Keltons Lil Future Trip
by KeltonBateman
Summary: What happens when Kelton follows Kagome to the Future. And has SHOCKING twist towards the end of Keltons adventure in the Future


DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Kagome oh Kagome! Kelton sang in a sing-song voice.

Kagome didn't hear her though she was to pissed off at InuYasha to care about Kelton's wild and crazy mind right now.

Kelton then got curious of what Kagome was doing and then began to follow her around listing to spy themed music on Kagomes ipod to help set the mood for her crazy idea.

But before she set her plan in motion see saw Kagome go to the bone eaters well and was about to jump down when…

Kagome! InuYasha roared in a obvious voice that sad pissed off.

Kagome then hurried and jumped down the well but InuYasha saw her jumped and tried to stop her when….

…...

_In Kagome's time _

Kagome was in her room pissed at InuYasha for comparing her to Kikiyo.

_Flash back_

_Kagome you are so stupid what were you thinking._

_I was thinking I would be polite to Kouga for helping me carry some herbs._

_Keh. You just wanted to be around your beloved wolf._

_Jerk! Kagome yelled I asked you to help me and you told me to find someone to help me so I did._

_I said __someone __not a scrawny wolf!_

_Well sorry if you didn't realize I'm human I need help some times!_

_Kikyo is a human and she doesn't need anyone's help to carry herbs._

_After he said that Kagome felt like crying but she wouldn't cry in front of him. Fine if I'm so useless compared to a dead clay pot. Why don't you get her to help you detect the jewel shards for you! _

…_..._

After Kagome was done her flash back moment she herd someone walk into her room.

Thinking it was InuYasha Kagome spun around and yelled SIT BOY! But when she didn't her him fall to the floor she looked up to see Kelton standing there kinda looking fearful for a moment until she regained her composer. **(yes! big words in my story) **

Then Kelton said the most random thing ever!

Kagome stared at her and asked why are you here and why the hell did you just say that!

Kelton said well I was kinda following you and I saw you jumped down the well with InuYasha chasing you so…

What! Kagome screamed why is that jerk InuYasha here.

Kagome calm down he is not here I made sure of that.

Kagome seemed to relax a bit and eventually said how did you stop him from following me.

Well ….. _Flashback_

_Kagome then hurried and jumped down the well but InuYasha saw her jumped and tried to stop her when…._

_BANG!_

_Kelton manage to jump behind InuYasha and hit him with a random frying pan and tied him to a tree. Then I jumped down the well and sealed it so it wont open for the next two days. _

…_._

So Kelton how are you getting back to the feudal era. Asked Kagome

Kelton's sweat dropped and she said um well I wasn't thinking and umm well yeah I'm stuck here for the next two days…

Kagome said nothing then she did a glare that said you better behave for the next two days or I WILL tell Angel and Akami!

…

The next morning when Kagome woke up she smelt something burning and ran down the stairs only to see Kelton trying to make pancakes **(a.k.a Kelton kinda FAILS at making pancakes so yeah sweat droops) **yeah but instead of pancakes Kelton made a flaming pile of goo.

Kagome put out the fire and preceded **( yes another big word)** to yell at Kelton and told her not to try to cook anymore.

Later that day Kelton wanted to see the modern world and begged Kagome to take her around town. Kagome agreed but made Kelton dress up and cover her demonic featers and explained the rules of the modern era to her.

Before they left Kagome went to take a quick shower so Kelton went to look at her self in Kagome's mirror. Kelton had on black skinny jeans with a red and black striped hoodie on and a black beanie to cover her ears.

…

Kagome got out of the shower 20 minutes later and put on a black skirt and a hot pink tank top and wore a pair of black flip-flops. And Kagome eventually convinced Kelton to put on black converse.

Kagome showed her all the conveniences of the modern era. Kelton practically wanted to do everything she could wile she was in the modern era. And then Kagome and Kelton heard about a theme park and Kelton made Kagome take her there.

Kelton and Kagome came home after spending eleven hours at the new theme park.

And Kagome swore she will never get on a roller coaster with Kelton again because she would tried to jump off it and would start yelling this is like riding a wild dragon demon.

The next morning Kagome and Kelton got up and pact-up to go back to the feudal era to defeat Naraku **(a.k.a Naraku is Kelton's best friend in her mind) **

But before they left Kelton came up with an idea to make InuYasha suffer hell on earth.

She told Kagome and she agreed to it and they jumped down the well and the fun began.

…

As soon as they got to the other side of the well everyone was there to greet them and InuYasha was there to give them a piece of his mind. Kelton quickly informed everyone but InuYasha in on the little prank.

And when InuYasha started yelling at Kagome for being gone for two days. Kagome pretended to sway back and forth and fell to the ground and InuYasha caught her and started freaking out.

He turned to Kelton and asked what was wrong with her and she said she was very sick and dying and she came to say goodbye to you guys. After Kelton said that everyone else pretended to be shocked and started crying. InuYasha looked like the world shattered around him and kept yelling for Kagome to wake up!

After awhile Kelton gave the cue and everyone started dancing randomly and said whoo-hoo no more drama InuYasha has no love interest anymore because Kikiyo is a dead walking clay pot and Kagome just died.

InuYasha looked shocked and was about to yell when…. InuYasha heard Kagome humming something he looked at her and shouted Kagome your alive and hugged her tightly.

Kagome stood up and yelled I was never dead it was all an illusion. InuYasha looked pissed and was about to yell when Kelton randomly started singing Banana Phone as loud as she could.

InuYasha was about to shout what the heck is wrong with you. You threw a party because I was going to have no one to love.

Kelton then stood up and yelled fine if it's so special to that Kagome is actually dead. Here Kelton then proceeded to throw Kagome off a cliff and yelled HAPPY! God the things I do for people.

See this is what I imagine in my head everyone me and Kagome are going to so do this one day.

Kagome looked terrified of Kelton at the moment and stood behind InuYasha. Everyone else looked at Kelton and backed away slowly. Then Akami yelled DRUNK MIST and ran for it everyone got the idea and ran from Kelton before she could tell them more stuff that goes on in her head.

Kelton then shouted guys no fair I don't wanna play tag I wanna tell you the messed up situations that go on in my head.

…

The End


End file.
